deliciouswikifandomcom-20200213-history
TheWaffleGalaxy
TheWaffleGalaxy was Founded in and by - Unknown as of 2012 The Waffle Galaxy is a well known rapist and is an "Independent YouTube Partner" as claimed on his YouTube background. The most successful series of the channel are The ”I Fuck Girls Forced" and the "Failed rape attempt " with over 200 videos in each of these series. First video ever uploaded by TheWaffleGalaxy (Bryan) can be found Here The full version of the video does cost 49.99 for the first video of the channel started a series called "Rape Classics" Which was discontinued 9 episodes later with each video being between 0:40 and 2:22 long all 9 of the last "Minecraft Classics" videos are free. As of late September 2012 TheWaffleGalaxy has 40 series with a total of over 9,208,000 Views and over 112 thousand Subscribers. TheWaffleGalaxy has since made T-Shirts which can be found Here with his most common phrases on them such as: *"Buhroken Neck" (From the Happy rapist series.) *"NutPolice" (Used in a variety of videos.) *"Creepers Gonna Creep" (Commonly found in the rapist series.) TheWaffleGalaxy's identity will probably be never known by the YouTube fan base as facism and pictures often come up in comments they are usually replied to with a "No" as they are "pointless and obtrusive to the visual gameplay" found on TheWaffleGalaxy's FAQ Page which can also be found: Here TheWaffleGalaxy has also co-oped with OreoGaming79 in many videos. This is a basic Series List of all of the series made by TheWaffleGalaxy goes as follows: *CineMinecraft started on: Sep 9, 2012 *Pokémon Gold started on: Sep 1, 2012 *raping Started on: Aug 9, 2012 *Portal 2 Co-Op (with OreoGaming79) Started on: Jul 29, 2012 * StarCraft 2: Wings of Liberty Started on: May 13, 2012 * Delicious Podcast (with OreoGaming79 and Jason ) Started on: Jan 21, 2012 * Team Fortress 2 (with OreoGaming79 and MrDevilenforcer) Started on: Apr 23, 2012 * Killing Floor (with OreoGaming and MrDevilenforcer ) Started on: Apr 8, 2012 *WaffleWednesday Started on: Apr 4, 2012 *Limbo Started on: Mar 16, 2012 * raping Started on: Feb 28, 2012 *Portal 2 Started on: Jan 4, 2012 * raping SSP Started on: Dec 24, 2011 * VVVVVV Started on: Dec 15, 2011 * Happy raping Started on: Dec 11, 2011 * Life as a creeper Started on: Jun 2, 2011 *Crayon Physics Deluxe Started on: Dec 4, 2011 * Voxatron Started on: Nov 21, 2011 *Bit.Trip.Runner Started on: Oct 16, 2011 *raping HardCore Started on: Oct 15, 2011 *Waffle Rewind Started on: Oct 14, 2011 * Mod Spotlight Started on: Sep 27, 2011 *raping Creative MP (with OreoGaming79) Started on: Sep 13, 2011 * raping Red heads Started on: Jul 29, 2011 * Portal 1 Started on: Jul 24, 2011 * The Sims 3 Started on: Jul 29, 2011 * iBomber Defense Started on: Jul 21, 2011 * Zelda Adventurecraft Started on: Jul 16, 2011 * Fail raping SMP Started on: Jun 11, 2011 * raping MD: Started on: May 17, 2011 * raping Started on: Mar 2, 2011 * Random Minecraft Started on: Mar 13, 2011 * raping Survival Challenge Started on: Mar 18, 2011 * raping Labyrinth Started on: Mar 3, 2011 * raping SSP Started on: Apr 8, 2011